My Son!
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Pernakah terpikir, kenapa ketika ada seseorang yang hendak melamar yang harus di hadapi adalah ayah dari sang kekasih? Pernahkah terpikir, kenapa yang menjadi pendamping saat pernikahan harus ayah? /Tuhan menganugrahkan ku seorang putra yang sangat manis.. Dia anak baik, anak manis kesayanganku/ Chap 2 UP!/a HaeHyuk Fanfiction/ DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**My Son!**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**By Nyukkunyuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warning: BL/Boys Love/ M-Preg/ Super Duper Protective Dad/Typos

_Italic word by Ustadz Felix Siauw_

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Dear my little boy, remember I am your daddy and I am yours to keep

.

.

.

Pernakah terpikir, kenapa ketika ada seseorang yang hendak melamar yang harus di hadapi adalah ayah dari sang kekasih?

Pernahkah terpikir, kenapa yang menjadi pendamping saat pernikahan harus ayah?

Pernahkah?

Pernahkah terpikir, kenapa kebanyakan anak di dunia ini lebih dekat dengan ibunya dari pada ayahnya?

Pernahkah?

Bolehkah sedikit berbagi?

Iya, ini hanyalah sebuah cerita..

Cerita tentang..

Ayah..

.

.

.

_Tuhan menganugrahkan ku seorang putra yang sangat manis.._

_Dia anak baik, anak manis kesayanganku_

_Dan sama seperti semua ayah di dunia ini.._

_Padanyalah kasih sayangku bertumpah ruah.._

.

.

.

Seoul, 1987

Langit mendung itu, seakan mengerti kesedihan dua orang namja yang tengah berkabung.

Langit mendung itu, seakan ikut berdua.. atas kehilangan yang menimpa dua orang yang masih mematung didepan sebuah pusara kecil.

Sebuket bunga crystan tergeletak didepan pahatan pusara itu, tertimpa rintik hujan yang mulai berdatangan.

Namun kedua namja itu tak juga bergeming, malah asyik bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Rasanya tak dapat dipercaya.. ketika si janin kecil itu telah tumbuh tepat 9 bulan, malah dia tak sempat melihat dunia.

Ketika janin yang berasal dari segumpal darah itu justru harus dipanggil yang Maha Kuasa bahkan disaat dia masih dalam kandungan sang eomma.

Ah. Sungguh sakit rasanya, ketika segala macam pernak pernik bayi telah tersedia, justru si pemilik malah harus bersemayam di pemakaman.

Ya, janin yang bahkan belum menghirup oksigen dengan paru-parunya itu dinyatakan meninggal dalam kandungan.

Sungguh pukulan berat bagi kedua orang itu.

Rintik hujan satu-dua masih menghujam bumi, bahkan sedikit membasahi pakaian kedua orang itu.

Tapi keduanya juga mau meninggalkan pusara itu.

Ah, memang kadang kenyataan itu sangat berat diterima.

"Chullie, kajja~" Ajak si lelaki tampan yang merupakan keturunan China itu pada sang soulmate sehidup sematinya. Namun yang diajak masih tergugu, dengan air mata yang masih pula membasahi pipi putihnya.

Menghirup napas dalam, namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tangan yang terulur hendak mengelus pahatan nama dia yang sudah disemayamkan.

-Hanchul aegi-

.

.

.

Seoul, 1991

"AKU AKAN JADI AYAH, hahahahah!" Teriak seseorang dari ruangan dokter yang kebetulan bertuliskan 'Poli Obgyn' itu.

"KALIAN DENGAR ITU? AKU AKAN JADI AYAH!" Teriaknya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tentunya bisa dipastikan kalau itu adalah pekikan senang dari seseorang.

Seorang namja yang pangkatnya baru saja naik

Dari sekedar 'suami' menjadi 'calon ayah –lagi-'

Huh?

Iya.. harap maklum, ini adalah kehamilan sang istri yang kedua, setelah kehamilan pertama yang diakhiri kematian, kabar kehamilan lagi sang istri tentu menjadi angin sejuk, bukan?

Anak yang telah ditunggu-tunggu nya setelah dia dan sang tambatan hati menampaki tahun keempat dalam pernikahan mereka.

Ya, harap maklum. Ketika semua saudaranya hampir setiap hari menanyakan apakah diperut sang istri sudah tumbuh kehidupan baru?

Ya, harap maklum. Ketika do'a yang selalu dipanjatkan tiap helaan nafas ternyata dikabulkan oleh sang Maha Kuasa.

Ya, harap maklum karena namja itu sedang senang dengan hasil pemeriksaan sang dokter yang memvonis sang istri tercinta ternyata tengah mengandung selama 3 minggu.

Ya, harap maklum. Ketika rasa bahagia itu berbuncah ketika ada kehidupan dalam perut sang istri.

Ya, jadi harap maklum.

"Chulli-ah.. AKU AKAN JADI AYAAAAAAAAHH!" Pekiknya lagi, kali ini sembari memeluk erat sang tambatan hati sembari tertawa senang, membuat sang istri mau tak mau ikut tersenyum lebar, senang berlipat selain senang dengan kehamilannya, senang pula melihat sang suami yang tampak sangat bersemangat.

Ah~ terimakasih Tuhan, jaga anak kami. Jadiakan dia anak baik yang selalu menuruti jalan-Mu. Jadikan dia anak baik yang akan senantiasa membuat kami bangga padanya.

.

.

.

Seoul, 1989

Hari itu tak bisa dikatakan baik..

Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan sang mentari pun enggan menampakkan dirinya.

Hanya bersembunyi enggan membagi kehangatannya.

Padahal ini bulan April..

Bulan dimana seharusnya bunga-bunga kembali bersemi.

Bulan dimana harusnya angin dingin yang tak mengenakkan itu diganti angin hangat bawaan musim semi.

Ah~ mungkin belum..

Ini bahkan baru hari keempat dibulan ini.

Tapi, meskipun sang mentari masih ingin bersembunyi, lain hal nya dengan namja yang kini tengah mengemudikan motornya dengan kecepatan yang agak tinggi.

Raut panik terukir jelas di paras tampannya. Sementara dibelakangnya, sang istri tengah mengerang kesakitan sembari sesekali mengelus-elus perut buncitnya. Bulan kesembilan kehamilannya.

"Ha-hannie.. sa-sakit!" Ucapnya sembari menahan sakit dengan tangan kiri yang mencengkram erat lengan kiri sang suami, meminta sumbangan kekuatan dari sang suami untuk menghadapi rasa sakit yang teramat sangat yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Chullie-ah, kumohon bertahanlah" Ucapnya dengan nada yang bisa dibilang tak tenang itu.

Masa bodoh dengan motornya yang mungkin saja rusak karena setelah sang tambatan hati turun dari motornya, namja yang tadi di panggil Hannie itu langsung agak membanting motornya. Ah masa bodoh, yang penting sang istri dan tentunya anak tercinta yang sebentar lagi hendak lahir kedunia. Jadi, masa bodoh dengan motor yang dia letakkan begitu saja ketika keduanya sampai di sebuah klinik ibu dan anak.

Dengan kekuatan yang tiba-tiba meningkat, namja itu menggendong sang istri bridal-style memasuki klinik itu, sembari berteriak menghebohkan.

"HEECHULKU MAU MELAHIRKAN! TOLONG DIA! CEPAT!" teriaknya kencang membuat klinik yang tadinya aman-damai-tentram itu jadi gaduh seketika.

.

.

.

"AKU RESMI JADI AYAH! HAHAHAHAHA! AKU RESMI JADI AYAH! HAHA!" Kembali pekikan keras dari namja yang sama kembali terdengar dari arah ruang operasi. Ya, karena istrinya adalah seorang namja jadi tak mungkin kan dia melahirkan secara normal?

Setelah hampir satu jam bolak-balik bak setrikaan didepan ruang operasi, sekarang namja itu masih memekik senang sembari menggoyang-goyangkan badannya –senang-

Ya, dia amat senang, karena mulai hari ini, dia resmi menjadi seorang..

Ayah..

"Tuan Tan, anda boleh menemui anak anda di ruang bayi, lalu Heechul-sii akan saya pindahkan ke ruang rawat" Ucap si perawat yang berseragam putih-putih itu.

Tentunya, tanpa disuruh dua kali si lelaki itu langsung melesat menuju ruang bayi.

.

.

.

Namja itu terpaku didepan sebuah box bayi.. matanya berkaca-kaca, menatap sang anak yang tengah terlelap, seakan tak percaya bahwa anaknya telah lahir kedunia..

Perlahan, namja itu mendekati box bayi itu dan menjulurkan tangannya, hendak menggenggam jemari kecil sang anak.

Tangisnya pecah, air matanya menganak pinak. Ribuan ucapan syukur terucap. Ah.. ini kenyataan. Anaknya lahir dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apapun, bahkan tadi dokter mengatakan tak ada kelainan yang diidap sang anak, membuat rasa bahagia nya membuncah berlipat-lipat.

"Hey, lil boy.. ini appa" Ucapnya masih dengan air mata haru.

"Kau mau memanggilku apa, huh? Appa? Daddy? Baba, Huh?" Ucapnya mengajak ngobrol si bayi yang bahkan belum berusia sehari itu.

"Selamat datang di dunia, Tan kecil. Kau adalah permata kami, Eunhyuk-ah" Ucapnya lagi sebelum mencium kening sang bayi yang masih juga terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie-ah.. coba katakan eomma?" Ucap Heechul yang tengah bermain dengan sang anak

"Eommm...mma" Ucap Eunhyuk kecil membuat Heechul memekik senang dan langsung menghujani sang buah hati dengan ciuman, Hangeng yang ada disebelahnya pun ikut penasaran.

"Oh, uri Eunhyukkie pintar nyaa.. coba katakan Daddy!" Ucap Hangeng dengan harap-harap cemas sementara Heechul hanya memperhatikan sang anak

"Dddaaa.." ucap Eunhyuk kecil yang otomatis membuat Hangeng cemberut dan Heechul tertawa senang.

"Itu terlalu susah, Hannie"

"Baiklah..Hyukkie-ah, coba katakan appa!"

"Appppma?" Ucap Eunhyuk kecil membuat sang appa mendesah kecewa.

"Aniya.. bukan appma tapi appa.. ayo katakan!" Pinta sang appa masih tak mau menyerah juga.

Namun..

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa..." Tangis Eunhyuk pecah, membuat Heechul terburu-buru meraih sang anak dalam pelukannya dan menggendongnya meninggalkan sang suami yang tengah menunduk karena tak berhasil mendengar kata daddy atau appa atau baba dari sang anak, sigh~.

.

.

.

"Eunhyukkie.. bangunkan appa, ne?" Ucap sang eomma yang masih bergelut dengan perlengkapan dapur itu.

"Eung~ Allasseo eomma~" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari memasang pose hormat pada sang eomma kemudian langsung melesat menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya dan mendapati sang appa yang masih bergelung dibawah selimut.

"Appa bangun~" Ucap Eunhyuk kecil sembari menggoyang-goyangkan lengan sang appa.

"Appa!" merasa tak ada respon namja kecil itu pun mulai menaikkan suaranya.

"APPAA!" suaranya makin meninggi ketika sang appa masih juga tak bergeming.

"APPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kali ini namja mungil itu berteriak sekuat tenaga membuat urat-urat lehernya sampai terlihat.

"Hiks.. Appa bangun.. hiks.." Eunhyuk mulai menangis melihat sang appa yang tak juga bergeming dari tidurnya.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa eommaaa~ appa enggak bangun~" teriaknya sembari menangis kencang

"Wae? Ada apa sayang?" Ucap sang eomma kaget mendengar teriakan sang anak semata wayang.

"Appa.. hiks.. appa.. enggak bangun.. hiks.." ucap Eunhyuk kecil dengan air mata yang menganak pinak

"Mwo? Aigoo~ gwaenchana.. gwaenchana.. eomma punya jurus jitu untuk membangunkan appamu" Ucap sang eomma kemudian segera menghampiri sang suami.

"HANNIE HYUKKIE HILANG!" teriak Heechul tepat ditelinga sang suami membuat Hangeng hampir loncat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Huwaaaa ANDWAE!" teriak Hangeng heboh.

"E-eh? Itu Eunhyukkie.. wae? Kenapa kau menangis, sayang? Siapa yang menjahatimu? Biar appa pukul dia" ucap Hangeng sembari meraih sang anak dalam pelukannya.

Pletak! Satu jitakan mendarat di kepalanya membuat Hangeng mendesis tak suka dan menatap tajam sang istri yang merupakan sang pelaku penjitakan.

"Tentu saja kau, yeobo! Anak mu menangis karena kau tak bangun-bangun padahal dia sudah berteriak kencang, aish.." Heechul mencak-mencak pada sang suami sementara Hangeng hanya tersenyum garing.

_-Tak akan ku biarkan dia menangis karena dunia. Ku lindungi dia dari kejamnya manusia- _

.

.

.

"Hari ini uri Eunhyukkie mulai sekolah, ne? Kau tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan namja nakal ara? Kalau perlu kau berteman saja dengan para uke, oke?" Ucap Hangeng berapi-api

Pletak! Satu jitakan mendarat dikepalanya. Siapa lagi yang berani melakukan itu kalau bukan sang soulmate, ya kan?

"Aish.. kau ini. Masa iya kau berbicara tentang seme dan uke pada anak usia 7 tahun? Yang benar saja Hannie?" Ucap Heechul frustasi sembari memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Ini penting, Chullie. Aku ingin anakku bertemu dengan seme baik-baik seperti appa nya. Aku tak ingin dia bergaul dengan sembarang orang. Apa lagi dengan seme-seme mesum, oh my tidak! Demi Tuhan, anakku yang manis ini bahkan masih polos. Jaga dia, Tuhan!" Hangeng mulai bermonolog sementara Heechul hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, dan dia yakin akan membawa sang suami ke rumah sakit tepatnya ke poli jiwa, ck.

"Seme? Apa itu, appa?" Tanya Eunhyuk kecil sembari mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya membuat Hangeng gemas sendiri.

"Aigoo~ jangan dengarkan appa, ne. Eunhyukkie baik-baik di sekolah, ne? Kalau ada anak nakal beritahu eomma. Biar eomma beri dia pelajaran, arachi?" Ucap sang eomma yang juga menggebu yang dibalas anggukan imut dari sang anak.

"Arasseo.. Hyukkie pergi dulu, appa.. eomma.." Ucap sang anak kemudian berlari memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

"Hei.. kau baru masuk juga? Aku Donghae kelas 1-1" Ucap seorang anak laki-laki seumuran Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Siapa anak itu? Berani-beraninya mendekati anakku?" Hangeng hampir saja menghampiri sang anak untung Heechul dapat menahannya.

"Dia mencoba berteman, Hannie. Sudah lebih baik kita segera pergi bukankah kau harus bekerja, huh?" Ucap Heechul sembari menarik paksa sang suami yang tampak geram melihat anak yang baru saja menghampiri anaknya.

-_Ku pesankan padanya saat hari pertamanya bersekolah agar mengadukan anak yang mengganggunya. Jika gurumu diam saja, ku sampaikan berapi-api biar appa yang membakar rumahnya. Mungkin bagimu ini terlalu berlebihan. Tak apa, kau akan paham ketika kau memiliki seorang anak semanis dia-_

.

.

.

Seoul, 2014

"Oh, anda ayahnya Eunhyuk, kan? Apa kabar? Masih ingat denganku? Aku Donghae teman Eunhyuk sedari sekolah dasar. Huaah aku tak menyangkan bisa bertemu dengan anda disini." Ucap seorang pemuda ramah pada Hangeng yang tadinya tengah sibuk memilah cake strawberry di salah satu toko kue yang ada di pinggiran Seoul.

"Nugu?" Ucap Hangeng sembari menatap tajam dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki pemuda yang ada di depannya. Memancarkan tatapan tak suka ketika pemuda itu menyebut-nyebut nama anak semata wayangnya.

"A-ah! Sudah hampir 5 tahun berlalu wajar saja jika anda lupa pada saya. Perkenalkan, saya Donghae teman Eunhyuk dari sekolah dasar." Ucap Donghae ramah sembari menjulurkan tangannya yang disambut salam singkat dari Hangeng.

"Ehmm.. Bagaimana kabar Ahjumma dan Eunhyuk, apa mereka sehat? Ah! Kalau boleh tahu sekarang Eunhyuk kuliah dimana? Terakhir kam bertemu dia bilang dia ingin menjadi dancer profesional" Donghae mulai berceloteh tak menyadari tatapan menusuk dari sang lawan bicara.

"Nampaknya kau sangat kenal dengan anakku, huh?"

Donghae tersenyum lebar "Tentu saja, ahjussi. Kami berteman dari sekolah dasar sampai sekolah Menengah. Ah! Bolehkah saya meminta nomor ponselnya? Setelah lulus sekolah menengah saya kehilangan kontak dengan Eunhyukkie"

"Ehem! Maaf aku sedang tak membawa ponsel. Jam berapa ini? Oh! Kurasa aku harus segera pergi. Aku duluan, Donghae-shii" Ucap Hangeng sebelum melenggang keluar dari toko kue itu meninggalkan Donghae yang kebingungan pasalnya namja itu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Hangeng tengah memegang ponsel. Ah~ entahlah bisa saja kan itu bukan ponselnya.

Tapi..

Apa dia juga tak mengingat nomor anak semata wayangnya?

Ah~ Entahlah.. Donghae menggedikkan bahunya kemudian membayar kue pesanannya dan segera keluar dari sana.

_-Dan bagimu yang paling kau takutkan dan khawatirkan adalah ketika engkau harus melepasnya dengan pernikahan, ketika engkau harus menyerahkannya pada lelaki selain dirimu. Karena ada satu pertanyaan besar yang ada di kepalamu, yaitu: Mampukah dia memuliakanmu, merawatmu, menjagamu seperti kamu merawatnya?-_

.

.

.

**End?**

* * *

Haruskah kita buat ending seperti ini?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Memories**

**A second chapter of My Son!**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**By Nyukkunyuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warning: BL/Boys Love/ M-Preg/ Super Duper Protective Dad/Typos

_Italic word by Ustadz Felix Siauw_

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

_-Aku memang belum siapa-siapa. Tapi aku mau ambil kamu dari ayahmu dengan amanah, _

_melindungi dan menafkahi mu layaknya ayahmu, be a gentle man for you.-_

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan mengendap setelah sebelumnya memastikan kalau sepeda kesayangannya terparkir aman dari para calon pencuri. Bagaimana pun, sepeda itu dari dulu sampai saat ini adalah kendaraan yang paling berharga baginya. Selalu menemaninya pulang pergi baik ke kampus maupun ke tempatnya mencari uang.

Namja yang diketahui berumur 23 tahun itu masih asyik memperhatikan sang 'sasaran' yang ada di depannya. Ya, Donghae tengah mengikuti seseorang saat ini.

Siapa?

Apa masih perlu aku jelaskan?

Iya, orang yang sekarang sedang diintai oleh namja yang baru saja berhasil meraih gelar sarjana itu adalah tak lain dan tak bukan Tuan Tan Hangeng, orang yang tadi di temuinya di sebuah toko kue di pinggiran Seoul.

Kalau Donghae tak salah lihat, tadi namja kebangsaan China yang dipanggilnya ahjussi itu membeli cake dengan toping penuh dengan buah strawberry. Membuat namja itu mengingat sahabat karibnya dulu yang sangat menyukai buah berwarna merah itu.

Donghae berdecih ketika teringat sikap Hangeng tadi yang ternyata tak berubah juga setelah hampir 5 tahun berlalu. Huh, memangnya salah kalau kau menanyakan sahabat lamamu pada ayahnya?

Bagaimana pun Donghae kan sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Eunhyuk..

Donghae kan... kangen.. uhuk!

Tidak.. tidak.. Donghae hanya kangen sebagai.. sahabat.. Mungkin?

Ah~ pokoknya Donghae kangen Eunhyuk, titik!

Itu saja?

Ya, itu saja.

Emm.. lagi pula siapa coba yang tak merindukan orang semanis Eunhyuk?

Duh! Donghae menepuk jidatnya saat hampir saja sosoknya tertangkap Hangeng yang tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya.

Apa ahjussi itu punya indra ke enam, ya?

Koq sensitif sekali, ck. Donghae berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang tiang listrik yang berada didekatnya, berharap setidaknya Hangeng tak melihat sosoknya.

Donghae menghembuskan nafas lega saat iris kecoklatannya menangkap sosok Hangeng yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?" Ucap seseorang yang membuat Donghae berjengit kaget dan hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya.

"Aku orang baik! Aku orang baik!" Ucapnya cepat-cepat membela diri, takut disangka mata-mata, mungkin? Padahalkan memang pada kenyataannya dia sedang mengintai ayah sahabatnya, kan? Ck.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sapa Heechul sembari tersenyum hangat pada sang soulmate.

Hangeng balas tersenyum kemudian menyodorkan kotak cake yang tadi dibelinya pada sang istri. "Hari ini Hyukkie pulang, kan?" Tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan kepala dari Heechul.

"Mungkin nanti sore dia sampai. Kau istirahatlah dulu, yeobo" Ucap Heechul sembari merangkul lengan sang suami dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

"Ah iya. Tadi aku bertemu seorang namja mencurigakan" Ucap Hangeng dengan ekspresi seriusnya membuat Heechul menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Mencurigakan?"

Hangeng menganggukkan kepalanya, masih dengan ekspresi seriusnya membuat sedikit banyak membuat Heechul agak penasaran.

"Nugu?"

Hangeng menatap mata Heechul. "Apa kau kenal dengan Dong- dong- aish siapa tadi namanya? Dongae? Dong.. hae? Ah iya.. Donghae! Kau kenal dia?" ucapnya masih menatap mata sang istri.

"Donghae?" Heechul mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah! Donghae yang selalu bersama uri Eunhyukkie?" tebak Heechul tepat sasaran sementara sang kepala keluarga malah mendecih tak suka.

"Dia saja yang selalu ingin dekat-dekat anakku!" Ucap Hangeng sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada membuat Heechul agak terkikik. Bahkan sampai saat ini usia Eunhyuk sudah lebih dari 23 tahun Hangeng tetap saja posesif terhadap anak semata wayangnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Heechul sembari berusaha menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi kesal Hangeng.

"Tadi saat membeli cake aku bertemu dengan dia. Ish, dia itu sok akrab sekali. Dia bahkan menyombong-nyombongkan kedekatannya dengan anakku, huh!" Ucap Hangeng bersungut-sungut sementara Heechul berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"Dan kau tau apa yang lebih menyebalkan dari anak itu? Dia malah meminta nomor ponsel anakku, ck. Dasar!" Hangeng bercerita dengan berapi-api. Jika saja Donghae ada disana sekarang, mungkin dia akan menerkam pemuda itu, Heechul terkikik dengan pemikirannya.

"Lalu.. apa kau memberikannya?"

"Tentu tidak" Ucap Hangeng penuh percaya diri. Merasa bangga karena dia merasa sudah berhasil melindungi anaknya dari seorang namja aneh sok akrab itu, sementara Heechul menepuk keningnya mendengar penuturan sang suami, duh!

"Aku katakan padanya kalau aku tak membawa ponsel, dan aku tak ingat nomor anakku" Ucap Hangeng masih dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, membuat Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sang kepala keluarga, ck. Kalau begini terus, apa Eunhyuk bisa menikah kelak? Duh!

"Lalu apa dia percaya?"

Hangeng tampak berpikir, mengingat-ingat kejadian menyebalkan tadi. Kemudian menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Entahlah, aku langsung pergi dari sana. Dari pada nanti dia malah bertanya macam-macam tentang anakku. Lebih baik aku pergi saja, ya kan?" Ucap Hangeng dan Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum miris, duh!

.

.

.

Sore menjelang, sang raja siang tampak di ufuk barat, tengah menyapa sang rembulan yang akan menggantikan tugasnya di sepanjang malam. Jam yang melekat di dinding ruang tengah keluarga Tan menunjukkan pukul 18.00 dan sang kepala keluarga tampak resah, sedari tadi mondar-mandir di ruang tengah sembari banyak kali menatap pintu mahoni yang merupakan pintu utama rumah itu.

Sigh~

Namja itu menghela napasnya, ketika si pintu tak jua terbuka.

Tak jua menampakkan anak semata wayang yang dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga ia jaga.

Ahh~ kemana dia?

Kenapa belum pulang juga?

Bukankah harusnya sejak sore tadi anak manisnya itu telah tiba?

Sigh~

Kembali namja itu menghela napasnya kemudian melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Haruskah dia menghubunginya?

Setelah beberapa helaan napas, akhirnya namja keturunan China itu pun meraih ponselnya.

"Appa?" Ucap seseorang disebrang sana, menyapa panggilannya

"Hmm.. Kau dimana, Eunhyukkie?"

"Eh? Tadi aku bertemu teman lama, jadi aku mampir dulu, appa. Wae?"

Sigh~ setidaknya namja itu lega. Anaknya dipastikan 100% tak kenapa-kenapa.

"Aniya~ cepat pulang, eomma mu bilang dia merindukanmu dan ingin segera bertemu"

"Eh? Eomma?"

"YAK! TAN HANGENG! SIAPA YANG BILANG, HUH? DARI TADI HYUKKIE SUDAH MENELPONKU, AISH!" Teriak Heechul dari arah dapur saat mendengar sang kepala keluarga berbohong pada sang anak. Bilang saja dia yang kangen, huh! Kenapa harus membawa-bawa Heechul segala? Ck.

Terdengar kikikan tawa dari sebrang line, dan Hangeng tau bahwa anak semata wayangnya tengah terkikik geli setelah mendengar teriakan sang eomma. Duh, kalau begini jatuh lah pamornya di depan sang anak, ck!

"Appa merindukankku, eoh?" Goda sang anak membuat Hangeng mendengus.

"Siapa bilang, huh? Sudah cepat pulang. Ini sudah malam!"  
"Aigoo~ uri appa neomu kyeopta, ne? Kkk arasseo appa, Hyukkie juga kangen appa.. aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, ne? Saranghae~" Lagi-lagi sang anak menggodanya, ck persis sekali dengan Heechul anak itu, ck. Hangeng hanya menggumam kemudian memutus panggilannya.

-_Bagimu pelukannya bahkan lebih engkau rindukan dari pada pelukan ibunya, genggaman tangannya, bercanda riang, itulah muka surga.-_

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaang~" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu depan, membuat Hangeng yang sedari tadi memindah-mindahkan channel tv langsung melemparkan begitu saja remotenya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Kau sudah pulang, Hyukkie?" ucapnya saat iris kehitamannya menangkap sosok sang anak.

"Ne, appa" Ucap sang anak yang langsung merentangkan tangannya meminta dipeluk, ck tetap saja anaknya ini anak manja, eoh? Baru bertemu lagi dengan sang appa saja sudah minta dipeluk, ck. Hangeng tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan sang anak.

"Uhm.. selamat malam, ahjussi" Ucap seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan lesung pipi yang menghiasi paras tampannya membuat Hangeng mengerutkan keningnya.

"Nugu?" Ucap Hangeng sembari menatap tajam pemuda itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki membuat pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya kasar, mendadak merasakan aura yang tak mengenakkan dari arah sang ahjussi.

"Ah iya, ini Siwon. Choi Siwon, temanku saat praktek di Busan, appa" Ucap Eunhyuk memperkenalkan si namja tampan.

"Siwon, ini appaku" Kali ini Eunhyuk mengenalkan sang appa pada pemuda tampan itu.

Hangeng hanya mengangguk, masih sembari menatap tajam pemuda yang berjarak 6 langkah darinya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, saya Siwon" Ucap pemuda itu ramah sembari mengajak Hangeng untuk berjabat tangan.

"Dia yang mengantarmu?" Tanya Hangeng yang dijawab anggukan kepala dari sang anak.

"Baiklah, terimakasih karena kau sudah mengantarkan anakku. Sekarang kau bisa pulang, Siwon-shii"

"Appa~" Rajuk Eunhyuk sembari memegang tangan sang appa

"Wae? Bukankah ini sudah malam?" Tanya Hangeng dengan ekspresi tak bersalah.

"Aigoo, Hannie. Setidaknya kita bisa menjamu dia sebagai rasa terimakasih, kan?" Ucap Heechul yang baru saja datang.

"Eomma~" Ucap sang anak sembari menghambur memeluk sang eomma yang sudah 3 bulan tak bertemu.

"Aigoo~ berapa umurmu, eoh? Kenapa kau masih berlaku manja begini?" Ucap Heechul membuat Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya menghasilkan seulas senyum di wajah Hangeng dan Siwon.

"Nah Siwon-ah tinggallah sebentar aku akan menyiapkan beberapa kudapan untukmu, ne?" Ucap Heechul ramah sementara Hangeng malah mendecih tak suka.

.

.

.

Siwon meneguk tehnya cepat-cepat. Demi Tuhan, suasana di ruang tamu ini membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau ayah dari uhuk-calon pacarmu-uhuk menatapmu dengan tatapan tajamnya seakan kalau Eunhyuk tak ada disana, ahjussi itu bisa saja langsung menerkammu membuat tamat riwayatmu seketika.

Padahal Siwon berharap bisa berduaan saja dengan si namja manis itu, ternyata dugaannya salah, ck. Lagi-lagi Siwon hanya bisa meneguk teh hangat buatan Heechul.

"Jadi kau sekampus dengan anakku, eoh?" Tanya Hangeng dengan nada yang –kurang- bersahabat.

Siwon meletakkan cangkirnya dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ne, Ahjussi. Kami satu kampus hanya saja berbeda jurusan. Saya mengambil jurusan manajemen" Ucap Siwon agak-ingin-menyombongkan dirinya pada Hangeng.

"Oh"

Siwon tersenyum garing mendengar respon Hangeng, duh! Koq cuman Oh?

"Appa tau Choi company, kan? Siwon ini adalah anak dari keluarga Choi yang itu, appa" Ucap Eunhyuk membuat Siwon tersenyum, terimakasih Eunhyukkie kau sangat membantu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Hangeng dengan ekspresi datarnya sembari menyeruput kopi hangatnya.

"Bu-bukankah itu hebat, appa?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi, sementara Siwon merasa terharu karena sudah dibela oleh sang uhuk-calon-uhuk-pacar. Siwon sedikit berdehem

"Aniya, biasa saja. Yang hebat ayahnya" ucap Hangeng membuat Siwon rasanya ingin menangis. Duh! Ahjussi ini kenapa susah sekali ditaklukan, sih? Ck

"Oh, ini sudah hampir larut, kurasa kau sebaiknya pulang, Siwon-shii. Aku khawatir orang tua mu mengkhawatirkan keberadaan anaknya. Bagaimana pun kau kan salah satu penerus keluarga Choi, dan pulang larut malam kurasa tak terlalu aman untuk penerus perusahaan besar seperti Choi Company, ya kan?" Ucap Hangeng dan jleb! Ah rasanya kata-kata ahjussi itu menohok sekali bagi Siwon, duh!

"Ne, Baiklah. Kurasa aku pamit pulang dulu. Sampai nanti, Eunhyukkie" Pamit Siwon dengan ekpresi lesunya. Kalah telak dari sang ahjussi.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Jam di meja nya bahkan sudah menujukkan tengah malam, tapi entah kenapa namja manis kita itu masih belum juga bisa menutup matanya.

"Tak bisa tidur, eoh?" Ucap Heechul pada sang anak. Ya, keduanya kini tengah tidur bersama, karena Eunhyuk yang meminta ingin tidur bersama sang eomma, membuat sang appa menekuk mukanya tak suka. Dan Eunhyuk beralasan kalau tempat tidurnya terlalu sempit untuk 3 orang membuat sang appa mau tak mau harus mengalah dan tidur di kamarnya sendirian.

"Apa Hyukkie membangunkan eomma?"

"Aniya.. eomma hanya belum bisa tidur. Wae? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir.

"Eomma appa kenapa sih? Koq ketus sekali tadi?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang membuat sang eomma tergelak.

"Humm.. kurasa dia tak terlalu suka kalau ada namja yang mendekati mu" Ucap Heechul yang dijawab anggukan mantap dari sang anak.

Heechul tersenyum kemudian membelai kepala sang anak. "Kau masih ingat Donghae?" Tanya Heechul

"Ne, tentu saja"

"Appa mu bilang tadi dia bertemu dengan Donghae, dan sepertinya Donghae meminta nomor ponselmu.

"Huh? Apa appa memberikannya?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias sementara Heechul malah terkikik.

"Appa bilang dia sedang tak membawa ponsel dan tak ingat nomor ponselmu" Ucap Heechul sementara Eunhyuk mendesah kecewa.

"Wae?" Tanya Heechul yang menangkap ekspresi kecewa sang anak.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang eomma tak tahu anatara kau dan Donghae, huh?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada menggoda

"MWO? A-aniyaa.. tak ada apa-apa, koq. Sudah malam Hyukkie mau tidur dulu" Ucap Eunhyuk cepat-cepat kemudian megubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi sang eomma dan menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

"Nampaknya memang ada sesuatu, eoh?" Heechul masih betah menggoda sang anak rupanya.

"Eomma, sudah malam!" ucap sang anak membuat Heechul kembali terkikik geli.

'Donghae, eoh?'

.

.

_Saat itu senja.. dimana sang lembayung mewarnai langit yang kebetulan amat cerah di hari itu. _

_Saat itu senja, saat kedua remaja yang baru lulus seolah menengah atas itu terbaring di hamparan rumput hijau yang membentang sampai ke sungai Han. _

_Saat itu senja, saat angin sepoi menghembuskan kenyamanan bagi kedua pemuda itu. _

_Ya, saat itu memang sedang senja._

_"Hae?" Ucap seorang namja manis bername tag Tan Eunhyuk itu pada pemuda yang ada disampingnya_

_"Hn?" Gumam sang pemuda berambut hitam itu masih setia menatap lembayung sore yang terhampar dilangit luas saat itu. _

_".. Ku dengar kau akan melanjutkan kuliah mu di Jepang?" tanya sang pemuda manis sembari menatap sendu sang sahabat. Ah~ ditinggalkan oleh orang yang hampir selalu bersamamu selama hampir 12 tahun tentunya pasti sangat berat, kan? Ya. kurang lebih itu lah yang Eunhyuk rasakan saat ini. Tahu-tahu sesaat setelah pengumuman kelulusan dia mendapat kabar kalau sang sahabat akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di negeri matahari terbit itu. Membuat si namja manis merasa sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dadanya. _

_Donghae masih betah memandangi langit sore, mengagumi lembayung senja yang tampak sangat indah di hari ini. Menghindari tatapan dari sang sahabat yang sedari tadi menunggu jawabannya. _

_Ah~ bagaimana ini? Kenapa rasanya jadi sangat berat untuk meninggalkan Korea? Donghae mulai bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. _

_Donghae menghirup napas panjang sebelum balik manatap sang sahabat "Hyuk ah.. aku memutuskan kuliah disana bukan tanpa alasan. Ada satu alasan yang sangat mewajibkan aku untuk kuliah disana. Alasan yang sangat penting dalam hidupku" Ucapnya sembari menatap langsung ke dalam iris kecoklatan si namja manis, membuat yang ditatap mematung mendengar ucapan sang sahabat. _

_Donghae bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sembari mengambil tas dan juga jas sekolah yang tadi dijadikan alasnya berbaring._

_"Boleh aku tau apa itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk ragu, Donghae sebelumnya tak pernah membicarakan hal ini dengannya jadi dia pikir pastilah ini hal yang rahasia? Ah entahlah._

_Kembali, Donghae duduk menghadap Eunhyuk masih sembari menatap dalam sang sahabat, sementara yang ditatap mendadak merasa salah tingkah dan malah merasa pipi nya terasa memanas._

_"W-wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari menundukkan kepalanya_

_Donghae tersenyum melihat reaksi Eunhyuk. Ah~ rasanya jadi tak ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari namja yang diam-diam dia cintai itu._

_Eh?_

_Apa?_

_Cinta, eoh?_

_Iya.. begitu lah.. Donghae.. merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar teman atau sahabat.._

_Setiap berada didekat namja manis itu.. rasanya Donghae merasakan apa itu kesempurnaan._

_Setiap melihat namja manis itu tersenyum, membuatnya merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. _

_Ah~ Bahkan Donghae tak tahu lagi harus diibaratkan dengan apa perasaan yang dia miliki untuk sang sahabatnya. _

_Donghae tersenyum dengan tangan yang terjulur kedepan hendak mengacak rambut kecoklatan sang sahabat yang setiap tingkah lakunya selalu membuatnya gemas. _

_"Kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Eunhyuk cemberut mendapati Donghae tak juga mengucapkan sepatah kata. _

_"Kau" _

_"... huh?"_

_" Aku pernah bertanya pada ayahku, kenapa ayahmu tak pernah sekali pun menurunkan tingkat penjagaannya terhadapmu. Kenapa dia sering sekali menatap tajam kepadaku saat kita bersama, kenapa sepertinya dia tak suka jika aku ada didekatmu, karena jujur saja ayahku tak sampai seperti itu"  
"H-Hae.. itu.."  
"Dan kau tau apa jawaban ayahku? Dia bilang aku tak akan mengerti sekarang tapi nanti, ketika aku memiliki seorang anak"_

_"Dan Eunhyukkie, dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan aku ucapkan karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali ini" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tepat kedalam iris kecoklatannya_

_" Aku memang belum siapa-siapa. Tapi aku mau ambil kamu dari ayahmu dengan amanah, melindungi dan menafkahi mu layaknya ayahmu, be a gentle man for you."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Dan itulah alasan aku kenapa aku harus melanjutkan kuliahku di Jepang. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuk bersanding denganmu suatu saat nanti. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang dipercaya Ayahmu untuk menghabiskan hari-hari mu bersamaku. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang mengajakmu ke altar dan mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan sehidup semati. Kau. Kau yang menjadi alasanku, Eunhyukkie. Nan.. neorul saranghae (I love you)"_

_._

_._

_._

Eunhyuk mengembuskan napasnya. Ya, rasa kantuk tak jua menyergapnya, membuatnya merasa bosan jika hanya berbaring diatas kasur saja. Jadi namja manis itu memutuskan untuk sekedar menghirup angim malam di beranda kamarnya, dari pada dia mengganggu sang eomma yang nampaknya tengah pulas terlelap. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah pesan dari seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah hampir lebih dari 5 tahun terpisah dengannya. Seseorang yang dia tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya kembali.

From: DongDonghae

Received date: 18 July 2009

Malam ini, saat kau menatap bulan, yakinlah kita melihat bulan yang sama, mensyukuri banyak hal, berterimakasih atas segalanya, terutama untuk kesempatan untuk saling mengenal. Esok pagi, semoga semuanya dimudahkan.

Malam ini, saat kau menatap bulan, yakinlah kita menatap bulan yang satu, percaya atas kekuatan janji-janji masa depan. Keindahan hidup sederhana, berbagi dan bekerja keras, mencintai sekitar dengan tulus dan apa adanya.

Malam ini, saat kau menatap bulan, yakinlah kita menatap bulan yang itu, semoga Yang Maha mmiliki langit memberikan kesempatan. Suatu saat nanti, dengan segenap pemahaman yang baik menjaga kehormatan perasaan, kita menatap bulan dari satu bingkai jendela*.

keindahan manapun akan mengingatkanku akan dirimu, karena engkau bagian keindahan dan diciptakan indah. Tanpamu, tiada begitu berarti.. Iya.. itu kamu!**

.

.

.

End?

* * *

a.n

* poem by Darwis Tere Liye

** words by ust. Felix Siauw

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

mana suaranyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?  
aku datang lagi bawa chap ke 2 dari ff ini..

spesial pake telor buat readerdeul tercinta yang kalo udah kasih ripiu itu tambah cantik-manis-imut-imut kek Eunhyuk deh #dilemparduit

sooooooooooooo~ bagaimanakah dengan chap ke 2 ini?

dan errr.. terimakasih yaa~ buat readerdeul yang udah kasih tau ada kesalahan penulisan tahun di chap pertama... maaf yaa.. begitulah aku.. kurang teliti u,u #pukpukdirisendiri

pssstttt.. hey kamu! iya kamu! yang cantik, yang manis, yang ganteng kalo ada, yang baik, pasti ninggalin jejak abis baca, kan? kkk :*  
.

.

.

a.n Happy EunHaeHyuk day 07.18 #disiramcoklat  
Eh iya jangan lupa tanggal 26 jam 06.00 KST ayok ikutan project bikin hastag ThanksHyukjae sebagai rangka ucapan terimakasih karena uri Eunhyukkie sudah menjadi plt(?) Leader SJ kkk.. Hayok gabung jangan lupa ajakin yang lainnya ya :*


End file.
